1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solenoid valve for a brake system, and more particularly, to a solenoid valve for a brake system capable of reducing noise and vibration during an operation of the solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-lock braking system for a conventional vehicle senses a slip of a wheel and controls a brake pressure applied to the wheel thereby to prevent a locking of the wheel during braking.
Thus, the wheel is not slipped during the braking, and maintains an orientation, and thus a safe braking is performed.
The above brake system includes a plurality of solenoid valves configured to open or close a channel of a brake hydraulic line and control brake pressure. The solenoid valves includes a normal open type solenoid valve which maintains a default open state and a normal closed type solenoid valve which maintains a default closed state.
In order to increase a level of integration, a conventional normal open type solenoid valve is mounted in a modulator block, and a valve bore is processed by cutting so that a valve can be installed on a modulator block.
The valve bore is connected to an internal channel formed in the modulator block, and a valve core is simultaneously inserted and installed in the valve bore.
A cylindrical valve dome is connected to one end of the above valve core such that an armature installed in a hollow therein can be advanced and retreated. An integrally formed plunger is provided at an end portion of the armature such that, an orifice of the valve seat is opened or closed by advancing and retreating, and a return spring is installed between the plunger and the valve seat.
Meanwhile, a groove is formed on an outer surface of the armature in a longitudinal direction for a rapid response of the armature during an operation of the solenoid valve by applying a magnetic coil. Because of a decrease in oil hydraulic pressure due to the groove, the armature may rapidly move the plunger, and the plunger may block the orifice.
However, the rapid response of the armature is applied during returning, and the armature can collide with the valve dome.